


The Ranger Captain's Vow

by HollsteinFF



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Apprentice Jaina Proudmoore, Extremely Slow Burn...sort of, F/F, Honor Guard!Sylvanas, Let Jaina Proudmoore Say Fuck, Pretty Pretty Princess!Jaina, Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner, Slow Burn, The Bodyguard?, Timeline What Timeline, Where did canon go? Not here!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinFF/pseuds/HollsteinFF
Summary: Aside from the Tidesages, magic among humans was rare in Kul Tiras.  It was rare in most of the world, really.  Sure there were a few mages in Dalaran, but they were given their magic by the elves.  It was completely unheard of for a human child to be born with magic, until Jaina Proudmoore was born, that is.  She quickly became a target as the only remaining heir to the Kul Tiran Admiralty.  After three attempts on Jaina's life, Daelin and Katherine Proudmoore have taken Jaina to Quel'Thalas in an attempt to negotiate with the High Elves.  The terms?  Jaina stays in Silvermoon until she can take care of herself and Kul Tiras will aid Silvermoon in an impending war against the Zandalari.Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner just wanted to train her troops, move up the ranks, and take care of HER forest.  When King Anasterian assigns her to be a human girl's new Honor Guard, at first she feels slighted, but the more she learns about Jaina Proudmoore, the more she vows to always be there to protect the girl.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 150
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

Jaina Proudmoore sat at a long table, her mother and father to her left. The rest of the chairs were filled with strangers she had never even seen before. All of them had the same deliciously tan skin, faintly glowing eyes, and long, pointed ears that set her family in stark contrast.

Her hands were folded in her lap and her eyes were trained down toward them. She didn’t dare make eye contact with anyone. 

She knew why she was here, her mother had told her as much. There had been three attempts on her life in the past month. The first could have very well have been an accident – if not for the second and third that followed. The last of which, had very nearly succeeded. It seemed whoever wanted to end the Proudmoore bloodline had finally aligned themselves with the Drust. 

The Drust were a nefarious clan of vrykul who had settled Kul Tiras during the time of the Great Sundering, long before the humans came. History stated that they used to be druids, but their king Gorak Tul had perverted their magic into some form of death magic. They had primarily settled on the western island of Kul Tiras, a place now known as Drustvar.

When the humans from Gilneas discovered the island chain, they settled the eastern side – unaware of the other inhabitants. The Drust waged war with the humans, but eventually – with the help of a group of Drust defectors – the humans were victorious.

Whoever was making attempts on Jaina’s life now had made some form of pact with the Drust king, because they bore the same death magic. Witches, hags, and all manner of foul creature had been popping up all over Drustvar. The last attempt on Jaina’s life had been one of these hags. The creature had somehow managed to sneak past all of the guards, scale a tower, open a locked window, and was halfway through a curse when Jaina had awoken.

She didn’t know how she had managed to throw her hands up to shield herself. What had really happened was beyond her understanding. A brilliant blue light had flashed from her hands and the hag had been interrupted. The creature tried to cast again immediately, but couldn’t. Jaina took that time to turn and run, but before she’d even gotten to the door, she was instantly in the hallway twenty yards away.

She still couldn’t explain what had happened, but she had been in the barracks in the blink of an eye – surrounded by at least twenty guards. She tried to explain how she had gotten there, but her parents had quickly whisked her away. Jaina hadn’t had one moment of privacy since. She ate her dinner with guards at her side, she slept with guards in her room, even her bathing had been disturbed with a guard posted directly outside the door.

She was looking forward to finally getting some normalcy back into her life. The last few months had been rough. Her parents grew more and more paranoid. No one could be trusted. Anyone in any of the Great Houses of Kul Tiras could be the betrayer, thus, here they were, in Silvermoon, begging the High Elves to take Jaina in and protect her until the situation could be sorted.

“We understand what we are asking,” Daelin Proudmoore said plainly. “We understand it’s something that wouldn’t normally be entertained by your Kingdom, and we wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t our last option. But we haven’t come here empty-handed either.” He looked at his wife then. “If you are willing,” he continued, “we would open trade between Silvermoon and Kul Tiras. We’ve recently uncovered some old Drust recipes, perhaps you’ve heard of them, the Flask of Endless Fathoms and the Flask of the Currents – we would supply your Farstriders and your Magisters,” he paused for the information to sink in. 

“We would also open up unique military interoperability – that is – we would train your Fleet,” Daelin continued. “Silvermoon has the potential to have a great Navy. You may have few ships, but they are of sound build and could easily be modified into gunships.”

King Anasterian pursed his lips in an effort to keep all emotion from his face. “I’m sure you are well aware, that trade routes hold no interest to us. We have kept our borders closed to outsiders for centuries. Your potions are of no interest to us. Our rangers are the best that Azeroth has to offer. No nation’s army is as skilled as they. They have no need for potions.” He regarded Daelin with barely concealed disdain. “I’m also sure you are aware that we have no Fleet – the ships you see in our harbor are for swift transport to explore or research. We’ve never had need for a Navy.”

Daelin pressed on. “The trolls are forming alliances,” he said firmly. “The Amani and the Zandalari have been holding councils at sea. We have come across several as of late. Quel’Thalas is bordered on three sides by ocean, is it not? You will have need of a Fleet soon enough.”

King Anasterian looked surprised and horrified for a split second before he schooled his face into contempt. “So you’ve come to extort us, is that it? To use cheap scare tactics and rumors of troll alliances to get us to open into a trade agreement. We open our borders to you and you implant your _spy_ to report back on our dealings.”

Daelin remained calm. “It’s hardly extortion. We are offering a more than fair trade. Five Kul Tiran warships and men to train your crews. Open trade agreements between Silvermoon and Boralus will provide everything you need to grow your Fleet, should you choose to do so. A military alliance between our two nations means that if the Amani-Zandalari alliance is in fact not a _rumor_ , as you say, Kul Tiras will aid you at sea.” 

Daelin knew he had won this argument before he had finished. “And all we ask in return is the protection of our remaining heir. Jaina is far from a spy. She is our only child that remains alive. There have been three attempts on her life in the past month. We cannot protect her from the magic of the Drust. Kul Tirans are not magically inclined. Our daughter is very rare in that account. Her magical abilities are a welcome surprise, but they have made her a target.”

Katherine Proudmoore spoke then. “Silvermoon is the most protected city on the continent. We just ask that you keep her safe until she can either protect herself or we root out the betrayer in our midst.”

King Anasterian was still not convinced. “Military alliances fall apart all the time. If we open our doors to you it will need to be for something more lasting.” 

Daelin began to speak, but Katherine silenced him with a hand on his knee. “We would be willing to join our nations with something more binding,” she paused, “when Jaina comes of age.”

Everyone in the room heard the shuddered intake of breath that Jaina took. Though her eyes didn’t dare leave the sight of her hands – still folded in her lap. _They mean to marry me off to an elf,_ she thought woefully. They had left that part out of the conversation before. The King would never agree to marry one of his High Elven nobles to a human. Condemning that family to bear half-breeds for the rest of their bloodline. Who would she end up with then?

Katherine curled a gloved finger under Jaina’s chin and tilted her head up in a rare display of comfort and affection. She so rarely showed Jaina any sort of affection. Not because she didn’t love her daughter – of course she did – but because Daelin and she were so terrified that they would lose Jaina. They wouldn’t even risk passing on an illness. So they never touched her and she tried to convey her love in other ways. She knew she should have talked to Jaina about this option. She knew her daughter was hurt and confused right now, but she also knew that Jaina wouldn’t show it. She wouldn’t refuse. She would understand.

Jaina looked into her mother’s eyes, then her gaze swept across the room with a soft, bashful smile. Every elf in the room was beautiful, but they also all had an air of self-importance about them. She couldn’t imagine being married to one. She couldn’t imagine one of them agreeing to marry her either – and to have their heirs be half-bloods. The thought of heirs made an uncomfortable churning in her stomach, but she pushed it down.

King Anasterian heard the sharp intake of breath to his left. He glanced over to find his son, Kael’thas, entranced with the girl. This wouldn’t do. He would never allow his son to marry a human, even one of noble birth. “A joining of our militaries? We shall find someone of suitable rank for your daughter, when she comes of age, of course. As I’m sure you are aware our military leaders hold the same nobility as our ruling house. Lireesa here is next in line for the throne should my family perish. Of course, that won’t happen for hundreds of years. I digress. I find these negotiations satisfactory,” he said quickly, barring anyone from questioning him. 

Jaina’s eyes rose quickly to the elven woman across the room. A woman leading an entire nation? Were the elves really that progressive? She’d heard that they were far less conservative than the humans, but a female leader? Glowing silver eyes met her own and Jaina quickly lowered her gaze. Hopefully the woman wouldn’t mention her transgression.

“We will schedule a time to sort out and plan for the opening of our borders and will need to address a time when our military leaders can get acquainted.” The King smiled. “We will make the necessary arrangements for the girl to stay in Silvermoon. She will be given all of the entitlements of a child befitting her station and I will assign her a personal guard.”

He glanced to the end of the table. “Ranger General, effective immediately, your Ranger Captain has been promoted to the status of Honor Guard. Have the Captain report to the Spire by sundown.”

Lireesa Windrunner stared at the King. “ _Promoted?_ To guard a child?”

If the King was angered by the tone of the Ranger General’s voice, he didn’t show it. “If the attempts on the young Lady Proudmoore’s life are as dire as her parents have stated, she will need the best.”

Lireesa shook her head. “I understand that, Your Highness, but confining the Ranger Captain to the city? You may as well clip a dragonhawk’s wings.” 

The King’s face softened with humor. “I understand it will take your Captain some time to get used to it, but the wildest Windrunner is nothing if not professional. The Ranger Captain will understand the necessity of the task and will be honored to protect such an esteemed guest of our Kingdom.” 

The King glanced at Jaina then and shrugged. “The Lady Proudmoore grew up with Sailors. Who knows, she may very well enjoy wandering around the forest as well.”

Jaina felt a blush crawl into her cheeks. She had enjoyed taking the horses out on the trails before the forests of Drustvar had become too dangerous, but she knew the King’s words were a thinly-veiled insult as to her status as nobility. She looked between the King and the Ranger General and gave them both a polite smile.

The King narrowed his eyes, but Lireesa smiled back. “Very well, Your Highness. The Ranger Captain will be here by sundown.”

The King smiled at last. “Excellent. All is settled then.”

Jaina and her parents were escorted through the maze of hallways to another wing of Sunfury Spire. The chambers she was shown to were lavish – much more so than her quarters back in Boralus even. Through the entry door there was a decent-sized study or sitting room and beyond that the bed chambers and bathing room. Jaina noted another door, but did not wander whilst her parents were still accompanying her.

The escort assured Katherine and Daelin that he would be waiting in the hallway to escort them out once they had Jaina settled. As soon as they were alone, Daelin rounded on his wife. “Something more _binding_ when Jaina comes of age? Katherine what are you on about?” 

Katherine leveled Daelin with a glare. “She’ll need to marry eventually, Daelin. We can’t just sit around and wait for a proposal that would form a favorable alliance. Joining Kul Tiras with Quel’Thalas is far better than just having her marry from one of the other houses.”

Daelin shook his head. “I just wish we would have discussed it first. At least with each other if not as an entire family.” He glanced at Jaina, then quickly averted his gaze. He was pacing the sitting room now. “Kul Tiras hasn’t needed an alliance with other nations in decades. Why now?” He lowered his voice dramatically then, hoping that Jaina was out of earshot. “I thought we had agreed not to do to Jaina what was done to us. To let her choose.”

Katherine scoffed. “Jaina will do as she is told. She will have no opinions on the matter as that is how I have raised her.” Her eyes cut to her daughter. “Isn’t that right, Jaina?”

Jaina could feel the blood draining from her face. She _did_ have an opinion about it. A very strong opinion at that, but she saw the already defeated look on her father’s face. She shook her head, casting her eyes toward the flagstones. “As you wish, Mother,” she stately calmly.

Katherine smiled. “See there, everything is as it should be then.” She looked around the entry chamber. “We will have your things unloaded from your quarters onboard the Siren and brought to your new chambers. Your books and other niceties will be sent to you shortly.” She turned to Jaina and raised a hand – almost as if she would touch her – but then let it fall to her side again. “You will be well here.”

It wasn’t a question, but it didn’t quite have the certainty of a statement either. It was an in between that Jaina didn’t know how to interpret. She nodded. “I know, Mother. Thank you for ensuring my safety.”

Jaina watched as her parents were escorted away. As they rounded the corner and out of view, she retreated back to her room. She didn’t pay any mind to the two guards that were stationed outside her door, she had been expecting it at least. Apparently, her honor guard was early. It was still better than being back at Proudmoore Keep. At least the guards were outside the door and she could have her privacy back. It was the little things that counted. She would learn to adapt to this new place, in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas gets her new orders.
> 
> Lireesa gives her daughter some motherly advice.
> 
> Some good old fashion sibling teasing.

Sylvanas Windrunner was putting her new recruits through their paces when Lireesa found her. A visit from her mother was not entirely unheard of, but it was still a rare enough occasion that Sylvanas called the trainees in and sent them on a half-hour break. She smiled as her mother approached her. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Minn’da?”

Lireesa raised a long, delicate eyebrow at her daughter. “Let’s just cut to the chase then, shall we? Since we obviously both know that this isn’t a social visit, Dore.”

Sylvanas’s ears shot straight up. “This ought to be good,” she murmured. “I haven’t been called a _child_ since I was in my second century.” She could remember the exact occurrence too. Alleria and she had been teasing Vereesa mercilessly about a love letter they had found in the girl’s schoolbook. The youngest Windrunner had blushed furiously and tried to grab it from her, but she had at least a foot on Vereesa at that age. 

They played keep-away with the letter, each reading a line or two out loud before passing it to the other. Vereesa was near in tears when Lireesa had come home. _Why must my children always forget their manners whilst I’m away? I would expect no less from you Alleria, but Sylvanas. I thought you more than a simple child._

Those words had stung more than anything else at the time. Sylvanas had always been the dependable one. The mature one. The one who did what she was told. Alleria had had such a wild streak, even though she was centuries older than Sylvanas, and Vereesa was still in her first century. Their mother expected those types of things from the other two Windrunners, but not from Sylvanas. “Have you come to embarrass me in front of my new recruits?”

Lireesa tried to smile, but the whole ordeal really came across as a grimace. “You know the humans were here today,” she began. When Sylvanas merely nodded, she continued. “They want us to keep their daughter in Silvermoon. Apparently, she has come under attack several times in the past few months and as the sole heir to the Kul Tiran Admiralty they need somewhere to keep her where she will be protected.” 

Sylvanas cocked her head to the side. “Who is trying to attack a child?”

Lireesa laughed. “Oh Sylvanas, she’s not a child. She’s here to be married off of course, so she’s at least of age for that. Besides, when you see her, _child_ will be the last word on _your_ mind, if I know my daughter well enough.” Lireesa smirked at Sylvanas. Her daughter may have been fonder of forest creatures than most people the Ranger Captain encountered, but Sylvanas had gone through as many lovers as she had bowstrings.

Sylvanas scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Minn’da. I doubt a human could hold my interest; they all seem rather boring. And aren’t they _all_ so young? Even the ones who look old are still young.” She sighed. “I hate how they use their young women as bargaining chips for political gain. Poor girl, I wonder what haughty old bastard they will stick her with.”

“You’d be surprised,” Lireesa countered. She shared Sylvanas’ disdain for the way the humans treated their women as little more than chattel, but there wasn’t much she could do about a different nation’s customs; she felt for the Lady Proudmoore though. She had her suspicions that her daughter would immediately be fond of the young woman. Perhaps if this worked out, Lireesa could have a hand in bringing peace and understanding, and perhaps love, to two separate lives that were in desperate need of those things. “Most likely it will be the first _haughty old bastard_ that shows interest in her,” she murmured.

Sylvanas shook her head. “But why now? Why would the King agree to this? It makes no sense. We’ve kept our borders closed for centuries, and he decided to open them to a child in less than a day? How convincing those parents must have been in their arguments.”

Lireesa scoffed. “I assure you, their arguments had very little to do with his decision. His mind was made up before the humans even arrived. He was just creating a show for them, making them feel like he was doing them a favor and then at the end, securing the the Lady Proudmoore’s place in Silvermoon by marrying her off to a military leader. He wants her here, but he won’t stoop low enough to offer up one of his own.”

Sylvanas stared at her mother as if the woman had grown an extra head. “But _why?”_

Lireesa sighed. “This human is apparently coming into some magical talents.”

“So the human princess is destined to become a Tidesage? That’s rich,” Sylvanas laughed. “I’m sure her family will be so proud. Don’t they view their Tidesages as little more than a sanctioned witch coven?”

“Sylvanas,” Lireesa chided. “The younger Proudmoore doesn’t show the same magical talents as the Tidesages. She shows promise as a human mage.”

Sylvanas’s ears shot straight up, then pinned back. “A human mage? How?” Human mages were almost unheard of. All that she knew of were in Dalaran. They had banded every human mage they could find together to form a group known as the Kirin Tor – the group itself was _barely_ older than Sylvanas. She knew all about the Kirin Tor of course as their own _beloved_ Prince was a member of the council. The elves had been the ones to gift the humans with the magic they possessed, taught them how to use it, and maintained ambassadors within the Kirin Tor council to monitor its use of magic. To have a princess from an island nation who had never been anywhere near Dalaran come into magic was a troubling thing to think about.

The older woman shook her head. “We don’t know. It’s possible that somewhere in their family line perhaps some elven blood was mingled and then hidden and all but bred out throughout the years. It’s possible that she made a pact with a demon. It’s possible that her bloodline was cursed, but who’s to say really? It’s all very puzzling, and I’m sure one of the biggest reasons our King has agreed to house the Lady Proudmoore here. He wants to solve the riddle. He views her as a potential future weapon.” Lireesa steadied her gaze on her daughter. “It is why we need to keep the young woman safe while she is here. Perhaps we can determine where her magical talents are derived from. In any case, Ranger Captain, you will be charged with her protection. From now on Vereesa will be seeing to the training of your troops. You will be the Lady Proudmoore’s personal Honor Guard.”

Sylvanas stared at her mother in horror. “You can’t be serious. You want me to move into the castle and tend to some human child while she goes about her boring day reading and doing absolutely nothing that should require a guard?”

Lireesa shook her head. “No Sylvanas. I want you to protect the Lady Proudmoore, last in line for the Kul Tiran Admiralty. A human _woman_ who is to soon be married to someone in our military. Someone you probably know. Someone who will probably come to love this woman, because she really is lovely, Sylvanas. A human woman who could be a powerful mage one day. She is going to be a target for more than the few families of Kul Tiras soon. And who better to protect her? King Anasterian asked for you by name, of course.”

Sylvanas knew that her mother was playing into her pride. She knew, but it did nothing to stifle the swell of said pride in her chest. That her King and her Ranger General both thought that she was the best ranger for the job was a heady feeling. It was a feeling she had _earned_ as well. Sylvanas’ role in the Second War was well known. It was talked about in hushed whispers in the corners of dark bars. It was written in the history annals. Elven children pretended to _be_ her in the streets of Silvermoon – to this day. “I’ll give you that there is no one better to protect her,” Sylvanas started. “But Minn’da, I will _die_ cooped up in the city. The forest will die without me. You know that I have to be in nature. I can’t just leave the forest. It needs me, and I need it.”

The older woman smiled. She was well aware of her daughter’s connection to the forest. Everyone was aware. Sylvanas wasn’t called _Thas’endal_ for no reason. Even Sylvanas’ name spoke of a deep connection with nature. Sylvanas was one with the forest spirits. The sprites and dryads and nymphs all seemed to heed her call. She could never truly remove her daughter from the forest. 

When Sylvanas had been gone during the Second War, the crops had suffered. The forest hadn’t bloomed in the spring. Even the animals fled to other parts of the land. “The Lady Proudmoore seemed agreeable to taking regular strolls through the forest. She seemed agreeable to just about anything though. Poor girl has probably led a very sheltered life. Now Sylvanas,” Lireesa softened her voice. “I expect you to protect the Lady Proudmoore from all threats, both inside and out, do you understand?”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, but nodded. “I think so?” Why would her mother be saying this? Did the Ranger General have intelligence that she hadn’t passed down? Would there be threats on the Lady Proudmoore’s life from inside their own walls? 

She gave her daughter a pointed look. “Now, enough of this, you need to be at the Spire by sundown. Perhaps you can convince your new charge to take a trip with you soon.”

Sylvanas scoffed. Drag a princess out on a weeklong camping trip? Yeah, that sounded like a splendid idea that would end well for everyone involved. Sylvanas might end up killing the spoiled brat herself. “I’ll be there,” she acquiesced.

“I know you will,” Lireesa said smugly. “And Sylvanas?” The younger elf turned again to look at her. “Treat the Lady Proudmoore with kindness – this isn’t her fault. I’d be a very frightened young woman, were I in her shoes. She will need you to be there for her in more ways than just protection, I would assume.”

Sylvanas nodded her understanding and walked off to round up her troops. Turning over with Vereesa would be easy, but it wasn’t something she was looking forward to.

Once she had the recruits sparring with one another she pulled Veressa aside. “You ready to be promoted?” She asked casually, eyeing the younger Windrunner to make sure her uniform was in order.

Vereesa rolled her eyes. “You know I am,” she murmured. “Just like I know it won’t happen for a few more decades, so why do you insist on tormenting me with it? Can’t you go dangle that carrot in front of some other horse today?”

Sylvanas smirked. She pulled off the insignia that identified her as the Ranger Captain and handed it to the younger woman. She watched as Vereesa’s eyes grew twice as large and at least three times as bright. “I expect you to be a respectful leader. Don’t ask your troops to do anything you wouldn’t or haven’t done yourself. Understand?”

Vereesa nodded, mouth hanging open and not quite sure this still wasn’t some elaborate practical joke for her humiliation. She took the insignia, regardless, and pinned it on.

“They are yours now,” Sylvanas reassured her. “Lead them well. This will likely only be a temporary assignment, but you never know. Perhaps I could retire after this.” She chuckled. They both knew she was centuries away from retiring. “I’ve been reassigned to the city. I will act as an Honor Guard for the Lady Proudmoore. I don’t know how long that assignment will last, but I can’t leave my troops with any uncertainties. So now there are none. Belono sil'aru, belore'dorei.”

“Oh Sylvanas,” Vereesa cooed, finally understanding. “I’m so sorry. Why would mother agree to this?”

Sylvanas frowned, but then schooled her expression. “I assume she had little in the way of a choice. You know how our beloved King can be.”

Vereesa frowned as well. “But the city? I mean, you’re certain they asked for the right Windrunner?”

Sylvanas raise a brow at her younger sibling. “I can only assume so,” she said dryly. “Anyway, I guess I should go clean up. I need to report to Sunfury Spire by sundown. I suppose I will meet my new charge.”

Vereesa hummed. “Yes, please wash up. You wouldn’t want to upset the Lady Proudmoore’s delicate sensibilities.” She smirked at the older woman. “All kidding aside, do you know what she’s like?”

Sylvanas shook her head after sending Vereesa a playful glare. “Mother said the human was a lovely girl, but I’m sure she says that about everyone. She is supposedly of marrying age, but you know their customs, they marry their women off when they’re still toddlers.” She scoffed. “Can you imagine? Being used as a bargaining chip? Having some man decide who you will spend the rest of your life with?”

Vereesa’s frown deepened. “That’s despicable. How can they still have those customs?” She was never around humans much. Not nearly as much as Sylvanas had been during the Second War, but from what she’d heard of them, they were decades behind Quel’Thalas in terms of culture.

Sylvanas shook her head. “It’s beyond me. It seems as if they got stuck in the patriarchal nonsense age and never moved past it.” She shrugged. “I’m honestly surprised they would bring their daughter here of all places. Yes, it’s safe from the dangers of the outside, but you can only imagine how the girl will be changed for the better while she’s here.” She grinned. “They may not accept her back when she realizes she doesn’t have to be a second-rate citizen to a man.”

Vereesa grinned back, but then frowned. “We laugh, but, it’s still very sad. You must show her how to be strong. How to demand the things she deserves!” She smiled softly at her older sister. “You could really change her life for the better, you know. You are the perfect person for the job.”

Sylvanas raised a brow. “You think me much nobler than I actually am, dear sister.” She laid a gloved hand on Vereesa’s shoulder. “If she learned from me, upon her return, she’d probably be kept in the stables!”

The two laughed again before Vereesa clasped Sylvanas’ hand. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. I’ve seen you be far more poised than many of our kind. When you need to be, you can be the perfect gentlewoman.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. “I will do my best, dear sister, to teach this girl what it truly means to be a woman.” She smirked.

Vereesa’s mouth dropped open. “Sylvanas! Sylvanas don’t you dare!”

Sylvanas was already walking away – the grin on her face completely hidden from her sister. She really did like working Vereesa up. To this day, it was one of her favorite hobbies. She took her sister’s words to heart though. If she could tolerate this human princess, then she would try to teach her that her place was not behind a man. It was either at his side or not at all.

She was to report to Prince Kael’thas for a briefing on what her duties would be and then she would be shown to the girl’s quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belono sil'aru, belore'dorei - Shoulder your burdens well, child of the sun.
> 
> Minn’da - mother  
> Dore - child  
> Thas’endal - literally forest breath but for these purposes The Forest Whisperer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina meet for the first time.

Sylvanas steeled her nerves as she approached the door to knock. She hesitated. _Over eight hundred years old, over six hundred in military service, and resigned to being a babysitter._ She shook her head. She would not push this hostility toward the human – it wasn’t the younger Proudmoore’s fault. The girl – _no_ – young woman must be terrified after three attempts on her life. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly.

Jaina jumped at the loud knock on the door. She pulled herself away from her spot at the window and went to open the door. She really didn’t know what she had been expecting, but this woman was definitely not it. The elf was beautiful; resplendent in polished blue leather armor with golden filigree. Golden feathers adorned the shoulders and brushed against the bare skin that peeked from between the pauldrons and gauntlets. The elf wore tight doe-skin leggings underneath her cuisses and greaves. Jaina’s eyes snapped up when she realized she’d just been staring at the other woman.

Sylvanas offered the human an amused smile. “Bal’a dash! You must be Lady Proudmoore,” she spoke with the confidence of someone who knew she was being appreciated. The younger Proudmoore was a fine specimen of a woman as well. The human’s hair fell past her shoulders in golden-blonde waves. Eyes of crystal blue. High cheekbones and a strong jaw. Sylvanas’ eyes swept down to take in the other assets the young woman had to offer.

Jaina nodded, watching as the elf’s ears perked up and the woman’s eyes drifted back to her face – which was getting warm. “I am.”

Sylvanas smiled again at the human’s bashfulness, watching thick, long lashes flutter adorably as the young woman dropped her gaze back to the floor. “I am Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner. I am your new Honor Guard, it would seem.” She tried to keep the contempt out of her voice at the words, but the young woman winced all the same.

“If you’re my Honor Guard, then who are they?” She motioned to the two guards by the door.

Sylvanas scoffed. “They are dismissed – to go back to their _normal_ _duties_ ,” she said loudly.

Jaina noticed delicate ears pin back as the Ranger Captain said those last words. She trained her eyes down. “I’m sorry to take you away from your duties,” she almost whispered. “I – ” she cut herself off when she felt a gloved finger curl under her chin, tilting her head up. She met the Ranger Captain’s eyes then and took a shuddering breath. No one before was ever so forward with their mannerisms around her.

The words were spoken so gently and delicately and apologetically that it instantly tugged at Sylvanas’ heart. “Nonsense,” Sylvanas said softly, her ears drooping just slightly. “Your life is more important, no?” The human looked genuinely confused at her words.

“I should hardly assume so,” Jaina murmured, trying to reconcile the elf’s gentle touch with the hard steel of her eyes.

Sylvanas tilted her head then to better look at the human. _What in the world would make her say something like that?_ “Anar’alah, I can assure you, Lady Proudmoore, that your life is more important than my desire to be alone in the forest.”

Jaina gave the elf a hesitant smile. “I like the forest,” she started. “I mean, it wouldn’t be the same, I know, but we could – that is to say – I would go – with you…” she gave up. _Great job, Jaina, you sound like a fool._ “I just mean to say, that I have no intention of keeping you from what you love. I have no desire to remain cooped up in the city all hours of the day and night.” 

Sylvanas smiled then, genuinely. “I had no idea that a princess would have any desire to go traipsing about the brush, eating from the land, and sleeping under the stars,” she teased gently.

Jaina’s eyes grew wide for a moment. “I mean, I’ve never done those things, but I – wouldn’t mind. It sounds like it could be enjoyable. I used to ride the trails with my brothers, and swim in the ocean, or fish in the nearby rivers.” She shrugged. “Plus, I’m not a princess.”

Sylvanas’ smile widened. “Poe-tay-toe…poe-tah-toe, I believe is the Common phrase, is it not, Lady Proudmoore?” Sylvanas pronounced each syllable slowly and deliberately. “Your father may not call himself _King_ , but he is still the ruler of a nation, is he not?”

Jaina grinned at the lilting, accented Common as Sylvanas teased her. “I suppose so,” she finally agreed.

“Well then, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas continued. “Now that you’ve accepted your status, do you still want to go wandering around through the forest with me?”

Jaina bit her lip and nodded. “Yes,” she responded simply. 

Suddenly, Jaina’s eyes went wide. “Oh by the gods,” she said hurriedly. “I’m so sorry. I’ve had you standing in the doorway forever.” She shook her head, scolding herself. “Please come inside, Ranger Captain. I do apologize. I was raised better than this, I assure you.”

Sylvanas grinned at the human’s embarrassment. “It’s fine, really,” she mused, but she followed Jaina into the room. “You don’t have to accommodate me. I’ll be at your side more often than not. You’ll most likely become very annoyed with me.” She shrugged. “But I take my job very seriously, and _you_ are now my job. Eventually, I’ll be like a piece of furniture in the room. You won’t even realize I’m there unless you need me. I promise.”

Jaina’s brows furrowed and Sylvanas watched as the young woman appeared to have a conversation in her own head. The girl’s next words were spoken carefully.

“I do not treat people like furniture. Nor do I ever desire to do so, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to continue to realize that you’re in the room.” She frowned a little, but then her face was calm again. “Would you like something to drink?”

Sylvanas regarded the human curiously, then trailed her gloved fingers along Jaina’s jawline, her ears drooping even lower. “Dore’shan, I didn’t mean anything by that. I would never presume…” The human was as poised as a woman well into adulthood, but held a certain naiveté that was almost childlike. As if she walked a line and depending on which way the wind blew, she could end up on either side of it. Her mother had warned her that the Lady Proudmoore had probably lived a very sheltered life. She was coming to understand her mother’s words.

Jaina’s breath hitched, but she shrugged in dismissal, then walked over to the cabinet that held the wine and glasses. She couldn’t understand the Thalassian, of course, but she’d caught the meaning, she assumed. “Wine?” she asked again. She was determined to learn the language of the Ranger Captain’s ears, if nothing else.

Sylvanas nodded. “That would be lovely, but I feel as if I should be the one serving you, Lady Proudmoore.” She walked over and took the wine bottle from Jaina and poured them each a glass. Handing one to Jaina – who was giving her a bemused look – she motioned toward the door on the opposite wall. “Only one servant’s chambers,” she pointed out. “As such, I am also to be your Lady in Waiting.”

Jaina balked. She walked to the door and opened it to find a small chamber with a desk beneath a tiny window, a small cot cut into the stone wall, and what looked to be a bathing area in the corner. “Absolutely not,” she whirled around. “I will not have you taken from the comfort your _own_ status brings and thrown into a servant’s chambers just because you were the most qualified person for the job.” She was all but ready to storm out and go find the King himself when Sylvanas stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

The young woman immediately folded into herself, looking as small as possible. It was adorable, but also worrisome. Had someone hurt Jaina? Sylvanas felt instant anger toward an unnamed source. How could someone hurt this precious kitten of a girl? She swallowed the rage – questions for another time.

“Lady Proudmoore, you forget. I am used to sleeping on a bedroll in the forest, near whatever battlefront is closest. This small comfort is more than welcomed.” She smiled at the face Jaina was making. “I must confess, while I love being in the forest, I do miss having a bed to sleep in sometimes.” She winked. “This will be like a vacation for me.”

The hesitation faded from Jaina’s eyes and her tense shoulders relaxed. “What exactly does a Lady in Waiting do? I’ve never had one. I don’t think I should need one now.”

“Well,” Sylvanas started. “I would continue your training.”

“I’ve been tutored since I was a child,” Jaina rolled her eyes.

Sylvanas smiled, continuing. “I would attend to your rooms, of course.”

“I’m well-versed at cleaning up after myself,” Jaina countered.

“I would bring you your meals,” the Ranger Captain didn’t miss a beat.

“I can eat in the kitchen. With the staff.” Now Jaina was just being petulant.

Sylvanas raised a delicate brow and cocked one ear toward the human. “I would help you with your laces and your garments.”

Jaina blushed at the thought of this woman’s hands delicately lacing her corsets. “I – my d-dresses don’t have laces,” she stuttered.

Sylvanas smirked. “Ah, but Quel’Dorei dresses have laces. You mean to tell me that you won’t be accepting of anything new? We have such beautiful fabrics. I’m sure you would look ravishing in Quel’Dorei silk.”

“I’m sure I can handle that on my own,” Jaina muttered.

“Well,” Sylvanas continued. “I would run your baths for you and – ”

Jaina’s face was on fire now. “I am perfectly capable of turning knobs and – and bathing myself!” she finished indignantly.

“Well then,” Sylvanas finally relented, shrugging, her ears sinking even lower. “I suppose you have no use for me then.” 

Jaina immediately felt regret at being so argumentative. “You mean, other than making sure I don’t die?” She trained her eyes at the floor again, until she felt a soft gloved hand on her cheek, tilting her face up. The Ranger Captain’s glowing blue-gray eyes captured her own and she felt a blush crawl into her cheeks at the intense gaze.

Sylvanas smiled. “My, aren’t you adorable, Lady Proudmoore,” she crooned. “Trembling like a rabbit caught in a snare. The blood just rushes to your cheeks at the slightest touch.”

Jaina felt her face get even hotter. “I don’t – I’m not use to t-touch…” she trailed off. “People don’t touch me. No one t-touches me. People tend to treat me as if I’m made of glass,” she blurted shyly. “You’ve touched me more in the last fifteen minutes than I’ve been touched in the last ten years.”

Sylvanas smiled. She ran her thumb gently over the human’s bottom lip and watched as Jaina took a shuddering breath. How easy it would be to seduce this repressed woman. Child’s play really, to charm this beautiful creature into her bed. How easy it would be to lean down and capture those touch-starved lips. “And how long have people treated you like that?”

Jaina sighed. “My whole life.”

Sylvanas chuckled. “And just how long is that?”

“I’ll be nineteen in the fall,” Jaina said quietly.

Sylvanas immediately dropped her hand and her ears shot straight up. _“Nineteen!?”_ she almost shouted. “Anar’alah belore! Lady Proudmoore. I’m so – I didn’t mean. Eighteen? Gods I’d forgotten how short human life-spans were.” She was rambling now and she tried to rein herself in. She watched as Jaina’s face fell and the mirth and warmth that was in the human’s eyes previously, faded until the girl just looked _tired._

Sylvanas felt a tug on her heart. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It’s been a while since I was around humans last. When do your kind, um?” She cleared her throat. “Come of age, again? At eighteen, elves are still mostly considered toddlers. We act like it too.” She grinned, trying to bring some of the warmth back to Jaina’s eyes. “You just seem like you’re already well into adulthood and I – well I didn’t think...”

Jaina gave the elf a small smile. “Technically, I came of age two years ago. But, nineteen is the age they typically start marrying you off to the highest bidder,” she grumbled. She rolled her eyes. “I just want to go to Dalaran and study. I want to train with the Kirin Tor. I want to be an apprentice, but I – I’ll never do those things.”

Sylvanas frowned. “Why not?”

Jaina shrugged. “Because next year I’ll be married off. To some military leader here, no doubt, to strengthen the alliance between Kul Tiras and Quel’Thalas. And then I’ll be expected to be a wife and take care of my husband and give him an heir,” she frowned, feeling her stomach roil, “and be subservient.” _Why did that thought always make her feel as if she were about to pass out?_ She sought out the edge of the bed and promptly sat down, her breathing quick and shallow. “And once my father and mother pass away, I’ll be expected to take up the mantle of Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras – as the only remaining Proudmoore heir – or my husband will.”

Sylvanas, seeing the human on the edge of panic, knelt in front of Jaina. She placed her hands on the girl’s knees and caught her eyes. “That’s no reason you should have to give up what you want,” she said firmly. “While you stay here, you can train at the Falthrien Academy,” she tried to soothe Jaina’s panic. “And if you’re being married off to someone in Silvermoon, then you’re just as likely to end up with a wife as you are with a husband – more likely if it’s military. I’m not sure if you know this or not, but there are very few men in our guard. An heir would be a matter of magic with a woman. Nothing else.”

Jaina blinked. Her eyes went wide. “M-married to – to a woman? That’s a thing?” She had never heard of such a thing. When she allowed her brain to process it, she found the thought much more welcoming than she could have imagined.

Sylvanas laughed. “I should say so.”

Jaina just shook her head. “How does that even work?” She wondered aloud.

Sylvanas laughed again. “I’ll tell you when you’re older,” she teased. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Jaina’s ear. “Come now, you must be hungry. Shall I fetch your dinner?”

Jaina stood. “I’ll come with you. I don’t need you to bring me my food.”

Sylvanas gestured toward the two sea chests that had yet to be unpacked. “Stay, I’ll just be a moment. It seems you still need to arrange your things.”

Jaina looked at the trunks and then nodded. “You’re right, of course.”

Jaina was halfway through one of the chests when Sylvanas returned with a tray of food. She set it down on the small table. “I didn’t know your tastes, so I got a bit of everything.” She shrugged.

Jaina looked at the tray, raising her brows. “Did you think that I was starving or that I had hidden a small army under my bed?”

Sylvanas chuckled. “I just didn’t know what you would like. I’ll eat whatever you don’t. I love it all.”

Jaina approached the table and Sylvanas pulled a chair out for her. “Thank you,” she said softly, blushing at the kind gesture. “So, what is everything?”

Sylvanas went through the different plates and Jaina settled on a lynx steak with a Silvermoon port, black truffle sauce, poached figs, and roasted root vegetables. Sylvanas opted for the roasted quail on a bed of wilted wild greens. 

After dinner, Sylvanas stood and walked behind Jaina’s chair. “Shall I run you a bath? You must be dying to freshen up after your travels.”

“I can do it.” Jaina moved to stand, but a firm hand on her shoulder kept her in her chair. She felt hot breath against her ear then and froze.

Sylvanas leaned down and whispered into the young woman’s ear. “I take my job very seriously, Lady Proudmoore. And what is my job?” She smirked as she watched the blush crawl up Jaina’s neck, then scolded herself. _She’s eighteen. She’s eighteen. She’s fucking eighteen._

Jaina swallowed hard. “Um, me?”

“You,” Sylvanas breathed into the girl’s ear. “So let me do my job.”

Jaina just nodded. She didn’t trust her voice. She just stared down at her empty plate. _Oh god, what if the Ranger Captain insists on bathing me as well?_ She would never make it through that ordeal without dying of utter embarrassment. She had all but worked herself up into a frenzy when she heard the water stop. She took a shuddering breath as Sylvanas emerged from the bathing room.

“Do you need help with your dress?” Sylvanas teased.

Jaina blushed, but managed to sound firm. “I’ll manage. Thank you.”

The elf grinned. “Very well. I’ll be here, should you need me.” She watched as Jaina visibly relaxed.

Jaina wasn’t lying; her clothes were made for beauty as well as simplicity and she loosened the sash around her waist and slipped the dress off easily. Her parents had them specially tailored for her. Once both of her brothers had been lost at sea, her parents had kept Jaina all but locked in a tower. No one was allowed to hug or touch her. No more servants helping with her garments meant that she needed to be able to do them herself. Hence the simplicity of her dresses. Her undergarments followed and she slid into the bath. It felt divine after just taking quick showers on the ship ride over from Kul Tiras.

She soaked for a long time before finally bathing and slipping out of the bath. She dried herself off and realized her error. She had no clean clothes. Attempting to wrap the small towel around herself, she sighed and cracked the door open. “Um, Ranger Captain?”

Sylvanas appeared in her vision. “What’s wrong?”

Jaina blushed. “Um, nothing’s wrong. Would you – would you mind handing me that robe hanging by the armoire?”

Sylvanas smirked at the delicate pink flush on Jaina’s face. It very well could have been from the heat of the bath, but she knew otherwise. “I thought you didn’t need my help with your clothes, or lack thereof,” she teased, wanting to see that blush darken.

As if on cue, Jaina’s cheeks heated even more so as chewed on her bottom lip, weighing just how embarrassing it would be to step out and grab her robe versus suffering the elf teasing her. She didn’t get very far with her thoughts though, before the woman was handing her the robe through the door. “Thank you,” she whispered softly.

She slipped the robe on, realizing it still rode high on her thighs, but resigning herself to the fact that it covered more than the towel did. She snuck out of the bathing room and over to the dresser, dragging out her sleepwear. She quickly pulled her small clothes on under the robe before peeking over her shoulder. The elf was busying herself with cleaning up after their dinner. Jaina dropped the robe and pulled on her night shift and dressing gown – thankful that it covered a more modest amount of her thighs. “Well, goodnight I suppose,” she said softly. “Thank you for dinner and for running me a bath.”

Sylvanas smiled. “You’re very welcome. Shorel’aran, Lady Proudmoore.” She opened the door to her chambers.

“Ranger Captain?” Jaina said before Sylvanas could leave.

Sylvanas raised a delicate brow in question. 

“You’re more than welcome to use the bathing room,” she stated, only slightly blushing. “Your chambers are – less than accommodating.”

Sylvanas smiled. “Thank you, Lady Proudmoore. I shall more than likely take you up on that offer. And just Sylvanas is fine, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina’s brows furrowed. “Well then, Sylvanas, my name is Jaina.”

Sylvanas smirked. “I’m well aware, Lady Proudmoore.” Jaina narrowed her eyes and Sylvanas just chuckled. “I’ll be right through here, should you need me.” With that, she slipped into her chambers and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bal'a dash - Greetings  
> Anar’alah - by the light  
> Dore'shan - honored child  
> Shorel'aran - Farewell


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina has nightmares.
> 
> Sylvanas accepts her role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelming support of this little fic so early in the story :)
> 
> I always wanted to write for this fandom, but didn't know how my idea for something so completely out of canon would be accepted. So thank you all for taking the time to read. A short chapter that I probably should have included in the last chapter, but I digress. Here you go!

Sylvanas was a light sleeper. She opened her eyes and canted her ears, trying to discern what had roused her. She heard the muffled cries coming from the room adjacent her own and she was on her feet in seconds. Had someone or something followed the younger Proudmoore to Silvermoon? 

She grabbed the first thing she could reach and burst through the door, readying herself for a fight, but there was nothing. Just a scared girl sitting up sleepily.

Jaina blinked at the elf. “Is something wrong?” she mumbled.

Sylvanas sighed. “I heard you crying out. I thought someone or something was trying to get you.”

Jaina blinked the sleep from her eyes and took in the sight of the elf. She felt a bit more awake as her eyes trailed over the lines of broad shoulders and firm, muscled legs. “And you were going to fight them off in a sleeveless tunic and no pants?” she mused. “With a broomstick?”

Sylvanas looked down, then tossed the broom back into her chambers. “I would do what I must to protect you.”

Jaina shook her head. The woman was serious. “I’m afraid you can’t protect me from my dreams, Ranger Captain,” she said softly.

Sylvanas watched as the girl folded her hands in her lap and cast her eyes toward them demurely. The elf walked further into the room. She knelt beside Jaina’s bed. “Do you have them often?” It would explain why the younger Proudmoore always looked a bit tired.

Jaina nodded. “More often than not, I’m afraid, but don’t worry, I’ve dealt with them my entire life. I don’t need protected from them. They do no actual harm.” She thought back on her dream, it was the same one she had most nights. 

_She was young, swimming in the ocean with her brothers. But they’d gotten separated. She’d gone out too far, overconfident in herself. She found herself being dragged out by the currents. Further and further from the shoreline. The waves were pushing her under. She was out of breath and didn’t know which way was up or down. Then she saw a light. A bright light that she assumed was the sun, but as she swam toward it, she realized that she was going the wrong way. The light was coming from a crack in the ocean floor. The glowing liquid was calling out to her, willing her to go closer. But she needed air. She couldn’t see the surface, there was no way she would be able to breech it before she passed out._

Sylvanas watched as the girl’s eyes went blank, as if remembering the dream. Grasping for the last remaining tendrils before it faded from memory. She reached up to cup the young woman’s face, but paused when she realized she was not wearing her gloves. “The tiredness of your eyes begs to differ, Lady Proudmoore.”

Jaina’s eyes flickered down to the hand that Sylvanas had halted midway. She wondered if the woman had been going to touch her, to provide comfort. It only took a few seconds of consideration before Jaina realized that she desperately wanted that. The soft touch of another person. The comfort that it brought, that she had always been denied growing up. She wanted the elf to touch her face, to weave fingers through her hair, to wrap strong arms around her and hold her and make her feel safe like her father had before her brothers had disappeared.

Sylvanas watched the girl stare at her outstretched hand for a few long moments, something very akin to yearning etched on the girl’s face, before she was rolling onto her back.

Jaina blinked. She shouldn’t want for such things. There was a reason nobody touched her. They didn’t know where her magic had come from. They didn’t know if it could be transferred. Nobody wanted to risk it. Humans wielding magic became targets for those who wished to take that power as their own – or stamp it out entirely. Of course Sylvanas didn’t want to touch her. The elf wasn’t wearing her gloves. “If you have a way of intimidating my dreams away, I’m all ears,” she said dryly. “Otherwise, I should try to get back to sleep. I’d hate to look any more fatigued than I normally do,” she said curtly.

Sylvanas frowned. She probably should have chosen her words more carefully. The tiredness of Jaina’s eyes did not detract one bit from the radiance of the girl’s beauty. “Lady Proudmoore, I didn’t mean my comment as a slight to your beauty, which is without peer, by the way. I just meant to make the point that lack of sleep is in fact harmful.”

“My beauty?” Jaina scoffed, rolling back on her side to face the elf. “I’ve seen your people, Ranger Captain. You don’t need to lie to me. My ego doesn’t need stroking.”

Sylvanas’ frowned deepened. She lifted her hand, gloves be damned, and curled a finger under the girl’s chin, forcing Jaina to look her in the eyes – which the girl did so through thick, blonde lashes. “I don’t lie, Lady Proudmoore.” The moment her fingers made contact with Jaina’s skin, Sylvanas felt the surge of arcane pour into her. She blinked and had to make a conscious effort not to yank her hand away immediately. No wonder someone was after this girl, magic literally seeped from her pores.

Jaina met the elf’s eyes. Sylvanas seemed sincere enough though the woman looked slightly confused and – something else Jaina couldn’t place. The warm, soft skin of the elf’s fingers pulled at something deep within Jaina and she let her gaze drop.

Sylvanas saw that curious look of yearning pull at the girl’s face again. She lifted a brow and twisted her hand until she was cupping the human’s jaw. Her heart was racing with the arcane she was siphoning from the girl. She felt the warm puffs of breath against her wrist as the girl’s breathing quickened.

Jaina pressed her cheek against the warm palm that rested against her, suddenly feeling much sleepier than before. Her eyes fluttered shut as she chased the feeling of comfort. She briefly imagined pressing the length of her body against the warmth of the Ranger Captain, but blushed furiously at that thought. Oh, but what she wouldn’t give to be held like she had been when she was a child.

“Captain…”

“Sylvanas,” the elf corrected.

“Sylvanas…” Jaina tried again.

“Yes?” Sylvanas answered quickly.

“Would you stay here? Until I fall asleep?” Jaina asked hesitantly.

Sylvanas smiled. “Of course, Lady Proudmoore. Whatever you need.” She stood and went to the hearth, putting another log on the fire and dragging a chair over to the side of the girl’s bed. She got herself comfortable and then her hand sought out and found Jaina’s hair. She stroked the girl gently. “Rest now, Lady Proudmoore. I will keep watch.”

Jaina’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of the elf’s fingers running through her hair. It was too much and not enough at the same time. The waves of soothing comfort that the gentle touch alone had rolling through her entire body made Jaina’s breath hitch. She forced her eyes open and sought out the elf’s face.

Sylvanas did not shy away from the girl’s gaze. She met Jaina’s eyes with a soft smile as the human stared at her with a look of confused awe. There was wonder in Jaina’s eyes and Sylvanas felt resentment start to build in her gut at the childhood this girl must have had to be wonderous of such a small offering of comfort. “Sleep, Lady Proudmoore. Tomorrow will be a busy day.”

She continued to gently stroke at Jaina’s hair long after the girl had fallen asleep. Sylvanas stared at her then, tracing the lines of the girl’s face, while soft in her waking state, somehow even softer in sleep. But the worried furrow of Jaina’s brow was nonexistent and the clench of her jaw was slackened. She looked her eighteen years as she slept – without the weight of a kingdom in her future and three failed assassination attempts in her past.

Sylvanas felt pity start to well up inside of her for the girl. This girl who should have still been a child for all intents and purposes. This girl who was forced to grow up much too fast – even by human standards. To know that she would be married off next year. Sylvanas started to run through the list of eligible military dignitaries in her head. There were only a few high-ranking members that were not already spoken for. Lor’themar Theron. Lady Liadrin. Halduron Brightwing. Possibly Grand Magister Belo'vir or Magister Rommath. And then there were her sisters – Alleria and Vereesa. Vereesa was probably the most equal the human’s age. Only a few decades versus a few centuries. Sylvanas shuddered.

It was easy to forget just how great the gap in age was. She knew that it didn’t mean that much in the grand scheme of things. She knew the humans could care very little for such things. She still found herself wondering if someone who had lived less than two decades could ever really have anything in common with someone who had seen the better part of a millennium. She scoffed at the path her thoughts had taken. Why should she care? It wasn’t as if she were being considered for this human’s mate. _Unless I am. Is that what this is?_ _Are they reassigning me in order to measure compatibility?_

 _Nonsense_. _The King can’t order someone to marry the girl. If that were the case then we would be no better off than the humans. The King will have to accept volunteers. Those volunteers will then need to be vetted by the royal family for their suitability before being allowed to court the younger Proudmoore._ Her kind may be unbearably snobbish, but they still followed customs. They cared deeply for tradition. The King would only allow someone of noble birth to court the girl. There were few noble families left in Silvermoon and she couldn’t think of any of them that would volunteer to marry a human. _Then the girl’s family would also get a say in the suitability of the mate. Though any elf would probably be good enough by human standards._ She scoffed.

Sylvanas studied the sleeping girl again. Jaina really was beautiful. She tried to picture what it would be like to love something so fragile. To outlive someone by so long. To willingly resign yourself to centuries of mourning. _No. Someone would marry this girl, but it wouldn’t be for love. They would not mourn her when she faded into the night._ The thought made a wave of sadness roll through Sylvanas’ body. This girl deserved better than that.

She stayed by Jaina’s side long into the night – longer, by far, than what was necessary. She put two more logs on the fire so that Jaina would be comfortable when she woke. She stroked the girl’s cheek one last time, feeling the magic trickle into her. She was rewarded with the strange taste of something she couldn’t place – the smell during a lightning storm. 

Jaina’s pale skin and strong bone structure made the girl look like a statue. Carved straight from marble. Jaina was a storied beauty with brilliant golden hair and the brightest of blue eyes. Her cheekbones where high and proud. Her jaw was strong and sloped beautifully. Her mother had been right of course, if she’d met this girl out in the world, she would have quickly pursued her, human or not.

It was best that she hadn’t met Jaina in other circumstances. The girl deserved better than the one night Sylvanas was wont to give her past excursions. This human deserved to be wooed. To be courted and sought after. Married and worshipped for all of her days. It made her sadder knowing that Jaina would never have those things.

She finally went back to her chambers, but sleep did not come easily. She kept thinking about all the things Jaina would never experience. All the things the girl should have already experienced, but hadn’t, because of the way she’d been raised. She vowed then and there to at least show Jaina the compassion and love of friendship. She would give this girl everything that she had been missing in her life. Comfort. Companionship. A shoulder to cry on. An ear to listen to her thoughts. She would be whatever Jaina needed her to be, for as long as the girl was in her care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas tries to get Jaina to open up a bit more, but an unfortunate encounter in the market disrupts her plans.
> 
> Jaina gets Sylvanas to take her to the forest.

A month in Silvermoon, and the girl had not opened up at all. It baffled Sylvanas. How could this human still be so shy and reserved? They walked through the Bazaar side by side and Jaina would occasionally ask a simple question about what an item was made from, or what its purpose was. The girl seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she turned heads wherever she went. Perhaps it was because Jaina always kept her eyes cast downward. 

Sylvanas on the other hand saw everything that went on during their little outings. She saw every jaw drop, every double-take, heard every whispered piece of gossip. It started out very innocent of course. Hushed whispers of _who’s that? Is that a human? Why is she here? Where did she come from?_ The whispers had grown decidedly less innocent as more time passed.

 _Did the Ranger Captain get a pet?_ _So all it took was a human to tame the wildest Windrunner? That’s the longest I’ve ever seen her keep one. Did the Ranger Captain adopt a child or a wife?_ The last one always made her blood boil. Anyone who looked at Jaina could see that she was no child. But Jaina’s mannerisms did _not_ help her case. The girl still _acted_ like a scared kitten.

It also didn’t help that Jaina’s eyes would light up like a Winter Veil tree whenever she saw any form of magic – which in Silvermoon was basically around every corner.

Jaina herself seemed as if she either didn’t hear the whispers or didn’t pay any mind to them. Most likely the first due to her small human ears. Though, sometimes she would catch Jaina’s cheeks dusted with pink for no apparent reason, so possibly it was just because the girl chose not to react. Once again, Sylvanas was reminded that this girl was an enigma. Such maturity and poise in so many aspects of her life, and utter naivety in the rest. It left Sylvanas deeply confused as to how to act around the girl.

“Did you have something in mind for today or is this simply a leisurely stroll?” She didn’t mind either way, of course, but if the girl was looking for something specific, she could maybe steer her in the right direction.

Jaina turned to her as if pulled from a deep thought. “Oh I – I was hoping to pass by a bookstore,” she said softly. “I wanted to pick up a Thalassian primer.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. “You wish to learn Thalassian?” The girl hummed an affirmation and Sylvanas’ brows furrowed. “I’m not sure we would have much in the way of that honestly. We have many books on other languages, but since no one is allowed in the city, the most you would find are grammar books for children just learning to speak.”

Jaina frowned. “I hadn’t thought about that.” The disappointment was clear in her voice.

Seeing that disappointment on Jaina’s face made Sylvanas’ heart clench. “I could teach you,” she found herself saying without much thought. “I’ve taught several humans the basics during the Second War when we had to work so closely together.”

Jaina’s eyes lit up. “You would teach me your language?” She hadn’t expected such an offer from the Ranger Captain. Sylvanas was always polite, but overtly professional. The woman seemed to regard Jaina as little more than a chore – not in a bad way, just, well, not in the way where she would have expected such an offer.

Sylvanas smiled. “I would be happy to. Perhaps you can help me perfect my Common as well.” 

Jaina eyed the woman. “Your Common is immaculate. I’m not sure there is anything that I could teach you that you don’t already know.”

“Nonsense,” Sylvanas pressed on. “No language is truly, fully learned until you know all of its dirty little secrets.” She winked at the girl. “It is a well-known fact that sailors have the foulest of mouths. I’m sure there is much you’ve picked up from them that you could teach me.” As if on cue, she saw the blush rise into Jaina’s cheeks.

“I – well I – I don’t k-know why anyone should have need for such a vocabulary,” she stuttered. Of course she had heard the sailors and their less than polite terms and phrases. The thought of even uttering them aloud made heat crawl into her face. She dared a glance up at the elf’s face. Sylvanas did not give anything away. If she was teasing the girl, Jaina would have to find out the hard way. “B-but if you – if you really wanted to know them, then I – I mean I suppose that I could – ah – teach them to you.” She turned her face away.

Sylvanas watched as the girl actively tried to hide her blush. She decided to be merciful, they could pick this conversation up later. “Is there anything else you wish to peruse?”

Jaina nodded. “The last time we were out I saw these plump little figs that looked amazing. I was going to get a few just to keep in the room.”

Sylvanas smiled. “Ah yes, I know the ones you’re referring to. We need to go to the Wayfarer’s Rest. This way Lady Proudmoore.” Without thinking, she offered Jaina her arm. It wasn’t until she felt the girl’s hand curling around her bicep, that she realized what she had done. 

Jaina was yet again surprised when Sylvanas offered her an arm. As unexpected as it was, it was a lifeline she wasn’t wont to refuse. She latched on the moment her thoughts had caught up with her and instantly felt the overwhelmed feeling settle into something almost comfortable. Like Sylvanas made the rest of the world shrink away until it was just them. 

Sylvanas saw the change almost instantly. Jaina, who’s eyes had been glued to the ground nearly the whole time, was finally starting to take in their surroundings. The girl’s blue eyes seemed even brighter as she asked about some fabrics. 

“I was thinking maybe I could have something tailored. You had mentioned silk, but I – I can’t wear any of these dresses.” She motioned toward the storefront.

Sylvanas frowned. “And why not? I think you’d look ravish – uh – you’d uh – you’d look lovely in any of these.”

Jaina raised an eyebrow and slowly lifted her gaze to the elf’s face. Was she imagining things or was there a slight blush dusting the Ranger Captain’s cheeks and ears? She pursed her lips together to keep hidden the smile that was threatening to take over her face. She kept having to remind herself that she couldn’t get attached to her Honor Guard. The King could just as easily send Sylvanas back to training troops. “I don’t know if you’ve – I mean – I-I’m not exactly shaped like most elven women…”

Sylvanas glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye. Jaina had suddenly found the cobblestones the most interesting sight in the world once again. Her eyes swept down Jaina’s body. The girl was right, of course, but she couldn’t help but picture that silk stretched tight against Jaina’s hips, straining against the swell of the girl’s bust, the sheer bodice displaying Jaina’s midriff would leave very little to the imagination. “I suppose you’re right,” she acquiesced. “You’d put all these women to shame. I’d hate to make my own job harder by having to beat the men away with a stick.”

Sylvanas watched as Jaina’s face heated measurably. The corners of the girl’s lips twitched upward and her face angled away as if trying to hide. 

Jaina’s heart fluttered. She wasn’t used to such things being said about her. She didn’t really know how to respond. “Your honeyed words are charming, Captain.”

Sylvanas grinned. “Are you flattered yet?”

Jaina smiled then, genuinely. “Very much so,” she said, barely above a whisper. She looked back toward the dress shop and for the first time noticed the group of women standing in front of the windows. They were all looking in her direction. Their faces haughty, almost hostile as their eyes flickered between her and her guard. It took all of her willpower not to bury her face in Sylvanas’ shoulder to hide from their gazes.

Sylvanas heard the women talking of course. Dreadful gossips, the lot of them. 

_Do you think they’re sleeping together yet?_

_Of course they are. Cooped up in those private chambers together all the time. Belore knows what they get up to in there._

_Captain’s never had that much woman before, think she knows what to do with all those extra curves?_

The tittering laughter drew Sylvanas’ eyes to the group. She could see Jaina’s face flaming in her periphery. Of course the girl had heard, these ladies weren’t exactly being quiet and they were speaking in Common, almost as if they _wanted_ Jaina to hear them. “Pardon me, Lady Proudmoore.” She started to make her way toward the women, but was stopped by the hand on her bicep.

“Don’t,” Jaina said softly. “Can we just – let’s just go back to the Spire.”

Sylvanas could easily here the trembling of Jaina’s voice. It angered her that these busybodies had ruined their outing. But she wouldn’t make a scene, not with Jaina at her side. That would just make everything worse. “Of course, Lady Proudmoore.” They walked a couple more blocks until they had reached the Wayfarer’s Rest. “Did you still want to get the figs? It shouldn’t take but a moment.”

Jaina chewed on her lip. She _did_ want the figs, but she didn’t know if she could stand another bout of gossip. “I do. I just…” She trailed off, eyes darting around them.

Sylvanas stopped in front of the inn and faced the girl. She lifted Jaina’s chin until those blue eyes were on her own. “I’m sorry you had to hear that,” she said calmly. “Please don’t let it get to you, Lady Proudmoore. Jealous hens, the lot of them!”

Jaina shook her head. “I try not to let it bother me, but they – they go on about me as if I’m a…” she lowered her voice to a whisper. “As if I’m a dock whore.”

Sylvanas stared blankly at the girl trying to discern the meaning of the words she didn’t comprehend. Usually she was very good at translating. Jaina was well-spoken, so it was easy to determine the meaning of the words she didn’t know just from the context. But this could mean anything really. “I’m sorry I – I don’t understand. What is a dock whore?”

“Shhhh!” Jaina hushed her. “You can’t just blurt it out like that! People will hear you.”

Sylvanas looked around them. “I’m not sure any of these people would speak Common better than I, so it’s safe to say that if I don’t know the term, neither do they.”

That made sense. “Okay, just, quiet about it. By the gods I can’t believe I’m about to explain this.” She lowered her voice so much that Sylvanas had to lean in to hear her. “It’s a woman that waits on the docks for the ships to come in. And then she – entertains the sailors.”

Sylvanas blinked. “I don’t understand. Why is that a bad thing?”

Jaina eyes bulged. She knew the elves were progressive, but she didn’t think they were _this_ progressive. 

Sylvanas shook her head at the girl’s bashfulness. “We have women like that all over the place. Mostly in the taverns and hookah dens. They can be pretty entertaining if you give them the chance. They usually are fairly good at singing and dancing.”

Jaina groaned. “Ugh! That’s not what I meant by entertain,” she hissed through clenched teeth. At Sylvanas’ confused face, she continued. “They entertain the sailors by letting them – touch – them. As in _all_ of the sailors.”

Sylvanas chuckled. Jaina was as red as an Alterac beet. “Ah, yes I see now. Here those women are called Felo’ren.”

Jaina’s brows furrowed. “What does that mean?”

The elf narrowed her eyes in concentration. “I believe it would roughly translate into _flaming void_.”

“Oh,” Jaina whispered, trying to will the blood from her cheeks. How had she managed to get herself into this conversation? Better yet, how could she get _out_ of this conversation? It did not befit a lady of her status to speak about such things. The Ranger Captain most likely thought her some sort of deviant now. She knew nothing of _coupling_ outside the conversations she had overheard on the decks of her father’s ships. Conversations the sailors would have before they realized she was in proximity. Her mother, of course, had scoffed at these women and told her to keep her distance. It wasn’t proper to be seen in such company. “So the figs?” She awkwardly tried to navigate them away from the topic.

Sylvanas led her into the Wayfarer’s Rest, where she greeted the innkeeper warmly.

“Bal’a dash, Jovia.” Sylvanas smiled warmly at the elven woman. 

Jovia grinned at the Ranger Captain. “Sinu a’manore, Ranger Captain,” she returned the greeting. “Doral ana’diel?”

“I am well. Jovia, this is Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Kul Tiras. She is staying in the Spire as a guest of our King. I have been assigned as her guard. We were wondering if you had any of those sweet little figs of yours.”

Jovia laughed softly. “But of course I have heard about the Lady Proudmoore. She is the talk of the town.” Her eyes darted over to Jaina and she smiled. “You’re even more stunning in person. I had thought the people were exaggerating, but no, look at you. Just lovely.”

Jaina felt her face heating up again. “Oh I – um – thank you,” she whispered. She stared at her hands. She found breathing in and out a task as she thought about the whole town talking about her. She would never leave the Spire again! Sylvanas must have sensed her discomfort, because the Ranger Captain rested a hand on the small of her back, thumb moving in slow, constant circles. It eased some of the tightness in Jaina’s chest.

Sylvanas tsked at the innkeeper. “Jovia, quit it now. You’re embarrassing the girl.”

Jovia laughed again. “Apologies, my Lady. It’s just not every day we get to see our beautiful Ranger Captain with an equally beautiful lady on her arm.” She went to the storage room to grab the figs.

Jaina thought her face would catch fire by the time they were headed back. She had never been stared at so much in her life. 

\--

It didn’t get any better as the weeks rolled by. It seemed no matter where they went, they attracted eyes like magnets. In fact, sometimes she thought it was only getting worse. She braved the market less and less as time went by, keeping her strolls limited to the gardens around the Spire. She could tell the Ranger Captain was growing restless as well. “Would you want to go for a ride through the countryside this afternoon?”

Sylvanas’ eyes snapped toward Jaina. “You want to go to the forest?” When Jaina nodded her affirmation, Sylvanas grinned widely. “I would love that.”

Jaina smiled. Finally she had done something right. “It’s settled then. I’ll just go change into something more appropriate and we can head to the stables.” 

Jaina had just finished changing when the knock sounded from Sylvanas’ chambers, as the elf inquired as to whether or not she was decent. She smiled at the Captain’s chivalry. “I am,” she called out. She was treated to a splendid sight when Sylvanas entered her chambers. She was so used to seeing the elf in the ornate blue armor, that she stared at the soft leather pants and quilted doublet Sylvanas was currently wearing.

Sylvanas watched the girl’s eyes sweep over her attire. She took the time to do the same. Jaina was wearing a deep green riding dress – the kind that hiked up and pinned at the thigh to make sitting astride a horse easier. She smirked. She had taken the girl as someone who would sit side-saddle, but she was pleased that that wasn’t the case. It often slowed things down. “May I aid you,” she motioned to where Jaina was struggling with the clasps.

Jaina shook her head but smiled. “You were just waiting for the day I’d have to eat my words, weren’t you?”

Sylvanas grinned, kneeling in front of the girl. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Lady Proudmoore.” She hiked the skirt high on Jaina’s thighs, allowing the girl to pin it in place. She had expected Jaina to be wearing leggings, but the girl was not. The milky skin before her eyes was flawless and it called out to her. _Touch. Taste. Possess._

Jaina watched the elf’s eyes darken as she continued to stare. She chewed at her bottom lip as she finished pinning the skirts in place. She absentmindedly fingered the stitching on Sylvanas’ collar. “You look quite dashing in your riding leathers,” she said softly.

Sylvanas’ eyes snapped up to Jaina’s and she released a sharp chuckle. She watched as Jaina’s eyes fluttered shut and a shiver ran up the girl’s spine informing her that her breath had hit its intended target. She stood quickly, taking in the intricate braid that Jaina had twisted her hair into. It looked lovely resting against the girl’s collar bone. “Let’s be off then, shall we?”

\--

Jaina immediately took a liking to the Quel’dorei steeds. They were a much more docile, well-mannered beast than the Kul Kiran thoroughbreds. “They’re beautiful,” she exclaimed as Sylvanas saddled the steeds. “They almost look like unicorns!”

Sylvanas chuckled. “Now now, if anything, they be bicorns.” She helped Jaina onto the steed, trying not to spend too long with her focus on the girl’s creamy thighs exposed as she sat astride the beast.

As they rode, Jaina noticed a few things. The forest animals did not shy away from them as wild animals often did. In fact, it seemed as though some of those animals were almost _bowing_ as they rode past. She was almost ready to think herself going mad when Sylvanas slowed them to a halt in a meadow and a tree nymph met them in the open. Jaina’s eyes were wide as Sylvanas dismounted and approached the nymph.

The creature remained steady as the Ranger Captain neared. Jaina watched as Sylvanas bowed to the nymph, who bowed back. She listened as words were exchanged, but they weren’t in any language she had ever heard before. Her curiosity was growing out of control when the elf turned in her direction and beckoned for her to join.

Jaina slipped off of the horse and approached the two hesitantly, eyes darting back and forth between Sylvanas and the tree nymph.

Sylvanas smiled. “Lady Proudmoore, allow me to introduce you.” She gestured toward the nymph. “This is Tithorea. This is her meadow.” Sylvanas pulled out a small parcel and handed to the nymph. “Tithorea, this is the Lady Jaina Proudmoore. I have been assigned as her guard, and she has been gracious enough to allow me to continue my endeavors here.”

Tithorea opened the parcel to find all manner of seeds. She grinned widely and gestured with a hand. The parcel vanished. She then acknowledged the human next to the Ranger Captain. “A friend to Thas’endal is a friend to the forest,” she said is a low, wispy voice. She bowed.

Jaina curtseyed. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Tithorea.” She looked around the meadow. “You have a beautiful home.”

Tithorea grinned again, eyes darting between Jaina and Sylvanas. She raised a brow and gave a pointed look to the Ranger Captain. She shifted back to the Sylvan language before giving Sylvanas an earful.

Jaina watched as the two chirped and chattered back and forth. It almost seemed as if they were arguing over something, or that the nymph was teasing Sylvanas. Finally, the Ranger Captain threw her hands in the air. “Anar’alah belore! You are worse than my Minn’da!” She scolded, good-naturedly. “I came all this way to visit you and this is how you treat me? Slander!”

The nymph just continued laughing at the Ranger Captain. Then she turned abruptly to Jaina. “This one is like wild horse,” she gestured to Sylvanas. “Must be ridden often or she will revert back to her true untamed nature.”

Jaina’s cheeks heated immediately and she noted that even the tips of Sylvanas’ ears were a little pink. 

“I don’t think that those words mean quite what you think they do, Tith,” Sylvanas muttered. “Anyway, it was lovely to see you. Enjoy the seeds!” She nearly dragged Jaina back to the horses. She helped Jaina onto the horse once again and then mounted her own. “Her Common is – still um – a work in progress,” she mumbled as a way of explanation.

Jaina refused to meet the Ranger Captain’s gaze. “I understood her intent,” she said softly. “How is it that you came to be in the good graces of the forest?”

Sylvanas smiled. “You could say that it is in my blood,” she chuckled. The Windrunners have always been keepers of the forest. We have always striven to maintain the balance between nature and civilization. It is why our family was chosen to oversee the Farstriders. In the forest, there is no match for a foe who has nature on their side.”

Jaina smiled softly. “It’s quite impressive. Also, I’m sure that it is a great responsibility. It must sit heavy on your shoulders.” Her eyes traced over the Ranger Captain. _Your broad, strong shoulders._ She shook her head. “D-does your family help you maintain the balance still?”

Sylvanas grinned at the girl’s blush. “They are very busy, my family. After they saw how quickly I had taken to the forest, they found themselves immersed in other things over the years. It’s okay with me though. I like the responsibility. I like being able to communicate with the forest.”

They rode back mostly in silence. By the time they were stabling their horses, the sun was sinking low in the sky. “I had a lovely time, Captain,” Jaina said softly. “Thank you for showing me the countryside.”

Sylvanas offered the girl her arm as they made their way toward the Spire. “Nonsense, Lady Proudmoore. It’s I who should be thanking you. I know this outing was because you noticed me getting antsy.” She cast a sidelong glance at Jaina. “I do appreciate the chance to see the forest. Thank you for offering this opportunity.”

Jaina could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. “I merely wanted to see the countryside. Happy accidents that it happened to coincide with your urge to get back to nature.”

Both women were smiling widely when they returned to their chambers in the Spire – a fact that did not go unnoticed by at least three sets of glowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anar’alah belore - by the light of the sun  
> Felo'ren - literally - flaming void - for the purposes of this story, it means whore  
> Bal’a dash - Greetings  
> Sinu a’manore - Well met  
> Doral ana’diel - How fare you  
> Minn’da - Mother


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Jaina take regular strolls through the forest.
> 
> Kael'thas finally introduces himself to Jaina.

While their strolls through the city were taken less often, their rides through the countryside became more frequent. Sylvanas introduced Jaina to several of the dryads in the Eversong Woods and even a few water sprites from the Elrendar River. She explained that Tithorea was actually a hamadryad, not a nymph, and they visited her often.

When they were alone in the forest, Jaina felt free. She had taken to always reaching for Sylvanas’ arm, sometimes the elf’s hand. Sylvanas never protested. She would lead Jaina through the trails arm-in-arm. She would pause when explaining something or answering a question Jaina had asked. During these times, her hand would gravitate to the small of Jaina’s back as she maneuvered the girl to face whatever she was pointing out.

Sometimes they would start so early in the morning that by lunchtime Jaina needed a nap. Sylvanas never complained. She would find a nice shaded area under a big tree and spread out a blanket. They would eat whatever they had brought with them for the day and then Sylvanas would lean back against the trunk of the tree.

Jaina never could resist crawling over to the elf, a questioning look on her face. Sylvanas would smile and hold her arm out, and Jaina would tuck herself against the elf’s side, resting her head on the soft leather of the Ranger Captain’s shoulder.

Jaina cherished these times more than anything. She melted into the warmth of Sylvanas’ side pressed tightly against her own, the elf’s arm draped around her. She slept better during her hour-long naps at lunch than she did throughout the whole night alone in her chambers. 

Sylvanas never rejected her when she sought comfort – and she sought it often. Now that she knew she could, she was hellbent on making up for lost time. Her mother and father had never shown her any affection – not after Derek and Tandred had disappeared. It’s not because they didn’t love her; she knew that they did. It was almost as if they had forgotten how to show affection.

Jaina never saw them hug or kiss or even hold hands. They certainly didn’t do those things with her. When she was younger, right after the accident, she had constantly sought after that affection, only to be rejected at every turn. They always gave her the same excuse. She was too precious to pass any illness to. Eventually, she just stopped seeking that comfort. 

Sylvanas was unknowingly making up for every time Jaina had been rejected. The elf’s willingness to hold her and touch her and whisper that everything was okay was quickly filling a void in Jaina’s chest that she hadn’t realized was there. She missed her mother and father less and less with each passing day.

One day, on a particularly long ride, they had stopped to eat and Sylvanas was restringing her bow in the shade. Jaina allowed herself to stare. Sylvanas was beautiful. The elf’s narrow face was framed with platinum blonde hair that was blowing softly in the breeze. High cheekbones sloped down into the sharp point of her chin. Those foreign, yet alluring eyebrows, now furrowed in concentration, were almost as expressive as the long, delicate ears that poked out from the Ranger Captain’s hood. The soft blue-gray glow of the elf's eyes were focused on the task at hand. Sylvanas was an imposing figure in her armor, Jaina was able just able to make out the thick cords of muscle hidden beneath. 

Her eyes trailed down the elf’s arms. She wanted those arms wrapped around her, but Sylvanas was busy, so she lay down on the blanket instead. It wasn’t long before she felt her eyes growing heavy. A good meal and the warm sunlight often did that to her.

_She was six years old again. She was swimming and had gotten separated. She swam toward the light, reached out. The glowing liquid wrapped around her fingers. It covered her hand, her arm. She writhed and lost what little breath she had left in her lungs. The liquid covered her entire body. It pushed itself into her throat. Into her lungs. That was when she realized that, even though she had not been breathing, she felt fine. She didn’t feel the discomfort that came in the form of stinging lungs and an aching chest. She took a deep breath and the water flowed into her lungs like air._

_Beyond the glowing liquid, she swore she could see a pair of glowing, yellow eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth._

Sylvanas had just finished restringing her bow when she heard soft noises coming from the sleeping girl. Her eyes darted to Jaina, a blush dusting her ears. _Was she…? No, of course not! Why would you even wonder such a thing?_ The girl must be dreaming again. She watched the rise and fall of Jaina’s chest before taking in the soft features of the girl’s face. Soft features that were pulled into a frown, brows furrowed. 

“No, please,” Jaina begged her imaginary captors.

Sylvanas’ frown matched the one on the girl’s face. Another nightmare. “Jaina,” she called out softly. When the human didn’t stir, she reached over and grasped Jaina’s shoulder, shaking the girl softly. “Jaina, wake up dalah kim’alah.”

Jaina woke with a start. She sucked in a deep breath sitting straight up and taking in her surroundings. When she saw Sylvanas’ worried face, she finally calmed down. “Sorry,” she whispered.

Sylvanas frowned. “Don’t apologize, Dore’shan. Never apologize for things that are beyond your control.” She squeezed Jaina’s shoulder. “Come now, let’s head back to the Spire.” She looked up to the dark clouds that were forming overhead. “The weather will soon shift.”

They had just settled on their horses when the first drops of rain began to fall. By the time they had reached the stables, they were soaked to the bone. Still they were laughing as they walked toward the Spire, Jaina tucked under Sylvanas’ cloak as much as she would fit. Finally the Ranger Captain shrugged the cloak off entirely, settling it over Jaina’s shoulders and pulling the hood into place. 

Jaina stared up at the older woman. “Thank you, Sylvanas,” she said softly. The Ranger Captain smiled, offering an arm for Jaina to take.

A pair of glowing eyes watched them from a window high in the Spire.

\--

Jaina had finished bathing after their ride and had sat down at the desk with one of the books that had been sent to her from her things in Kul Tiras. Sylvanas had just taken her up on using the bathing chamber, and was having a nice soak as well, when a knock came at the door. She could genuinely say that Kael’thas Sunstrider was perhaps the last person she would have thought she’d see on the other side of the door. “Prince Kael’thas,” she acknowledged softly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Kael’thas smiled widely. “Lady Proudmoore,” he shook his head. “Jaina – may I call you Jaina?”

Jaina blinked. “I would insist, Your Highness.”

Kael’thas scoffed. “None of that now! His Highness is my father. I am not _nearly_ old enough to wear that title yet. Just Kael’thas is fine. Especially when no one else is around.” He grinned at the girl. “Might I come in? I wanted to catch up with you. Formally introduce myself. And make sure you had everything that you needed. I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long; I’ve been swamped with council meetings.”

Jaina opened the door wider. “Of course Prin – um – Kael’thas. Would you like some wine?”

“That would be just fine yes. Where is your lady in waiting, anyway?” His eyes shifted around the room landing on the door to the servant’s chamber. “Holed away in her chamber doesn’t really protect you from outside threats, does it now?”

Jaina’s brow furrowed at his tone. “She’s washing up. We had a long ride this afternoon and got a bit soaked at the end,” she explained. “As it stands, I’m perfectly capable of pouring wine. Regardless of what either of you seem to think.” As if to prove her point, she poured two glasses and set them on the table. “Besides, as I told Sylvanas, I’ve never had a lady in waiting before. I shan’t be needing one now.”

Kael’thas frowned. “So you’ve been pouring your _own_ wine? This won’t do. I was very clear to the Ranger Captain as to what her duties were. I will speak to her at once.”

Jaina tilted her head, regarding the haughty look on the prince’s face. “As I said before. I told her I didn’t wish to be waited on. She has offered as many times as I have refused. I came here for protection, not coddling.”

Kael’thas’ frown deepened. “Right then, perhaps we’ll discuss this in more depth later. But for now, on to the next topic. I’d like to talk to you about what you wish to gain from this experience while you’re here. Obviously, you are in a very unique position as the first human to be allowed to stay in Silvermoon. I know the circumstances you’re here for, but is there anything you wish to do with your time while you’re here?”

Jaina smiled. “I would love to learn,” she said softly. “About your culture. Your language. I have so much restless energy inside and I can do little things with it, but I would like to learn how to hone this magic that I’ve found myself with. To perform actual spells like the mages of Dalaran.” She could tell her eyes were wide and wild when she spoke of magic. “Sylvanas mentioned that perhaps I could train at the Falthrien Academy.”

Kael’thas smiled. “Ah yes. The human mage. It’s all very exciting for us here. That you even exist is an enigma. I’m sure the Grand Magister would be most pleased to meet you and try to understand how you –” He gestured nonchalantly at Jaina, “ – came about. Your interest in learning would set you miles ahead of his other students to say the least. Sadly most elves treat magic as if it were water. A substance to be taken for granted – squandered.” He paused, giving Jaina a quick glance. “There are, of course, a few exceptions, but for the most part, the students at the Falthrien Academy are there because of familial duty rather than actual intrigue.”

Jaina frowned. “I didn’t know,” she said softly. “Well if intrigue is what the Grand Magister is looking for, then he should be able to find it in spades with me. All I’ve ever wanted since I learned that I had this ability was to be able to understand it. Use it to better the world. As of recently, I’ve been thinking of it more as something that I could hone in order to protect myself. My family.”

Kael’thas nodded. “A noble cause, of course. I would expect nothing less from someone such as yourself. You present yourself very well, Jaina. Such poise at such a young age. I am right in my understanding that eighteen is still considered young among humans, yes?”

Jaina chuckled. “I think it depends on where you come from,” she replied softly. “The lifespan of most Kul Tirans is quite short given the dangers of a seafaring nation. Eighteen is perhaps, almost middle aged.” 

Kael’thas frowned. “I think you’ll find that your lifespan will not match up to others you grew up with.” He took in the girl’s furrowed brows. “The mana that flows in your veins has a tendency to keep the body in tact quite a bit longer than those who are not magically inclined. Look at the elves. We live for millennia. The magic of the Sunwell slows our aging to almost a stop. When you look at Ranger General Windrunner, would you believe that she’s been alive for almost four thousand years? Of course not! She doesn’t look a day over forty human years. If you were to stay here,” he paused for dramatic effect. “I should assume that you would live well past your forties. Well past.”

Jaina’s eyes grew wide. “H-how much past?” She thought back to the woman at the other end of the table in the conference room a few months ago. Lireesa Windrunner was almost _four thousand_ years old? How old did that make Sylvanas?

Kael’thas laughed. “No one can really say. The mages in Dalaran live well past a hundred years. Old Antonidas is pushing seventy as it is, and he may look old, but he’s still spry as a colt.” 

Jaina shook her head, frowning. She’d had no idea that her magic would affect her in that way. Not that living longer was a bad thing – quite the opposite really – but she didn’t know how to process the information just yet. “Do you think that the Grand Magister would teach me? How to use my magic, I mean.”

Kael’thas laughed again. “The Grand Magister will do as he’s told,” he said haughtily. “If you wish to learn, then I will make a personal visit to the Academy and speak with Belo’vir myself.”

Jaina smiled. “I – thank you. I don’t know what to say.” Learning from a Grand Magister was beyond anything she could have hoped for when she came here. Between this information and having someone like Sylvanas around, Jaina was starting to appreciate her situation a little more. “I feel like I’ll never be able to repay you,” she said softly.

Kael’thas smiled. “Oh my dear Jaina, there’s no need to repay me. You’ve been here for months now with _Sylvanas_ as your only form of companionship. I feel as if I should be _apologizing_ to you.” He chuckled. “The Ranger Captain is not known for her personal skills. Unless she is angling to bed a new woman, that is. Then, they say she is unmatched. Which – brings me to my next topic.” He frowned, thinking back to the few times he had watched Jaina and Sylvanas at the stables. “There has been talk around the city. And obviously, I don’t believe any of these heinous rumors, but I would be remiss if I didn’t do something to stop Sylvanas’ _reputation_ from sullying your good name.”

Jaina frowned, her brows furrowing. “What do you mean?” She had _some_ indication as to the rumors of which he was speaking, but she chose to not pay any mind to them.

Kael’thas grimaced. “My dear lady, we can’t have the townsfolk thinking that your personal guard is taking advantage of you. I know that you would never let that happen, but perception is everything, and elves are known gossips. I’ll be speaking with my father to reassign someone more appropriate as your Honor Guard.”

“No!” Jaina yelped, then promptly folded in on herself. “I’m sorry, Prince Kael’thas. I don’t mean to slight you. It’s just that, Sylvanas has been nothing but kind to me. A true gentlewoman. She has never done anything that I would find reproachful.” She frowned. “I should think that I would be the talk of the town regardless of who you put me with. As the only human, I feel that people think that I’m just trying to get myself married off to an elf. I don’t think it matters which elf. If you assign someone else, the talk will just transfer to them. The Ranger Captain and I already have a rapport. It has taken me many months to become comfortable with her, please don’t make me start that process all over again. Please.”

Kael’thas took in the note of panic in Jaina’s tone, the desperation in the girl’s eyes. He was still sure that if he kept at it, he could convince his father to let him court Jaina. Of course he couldn’t marry her, but to have her as a concubine would be preferable to not having her at all. The girl was lovely to look at. He could feel the power that she held within her. Having that power at his disposal when he took the throne would make him one of the most powerful forces on Azeroth. 

He frowned. If those rumors got back to his father, there would be no way he would be able to convince the King. Elves may care very little for chastity, but it would not do for him to be seen as taking a cast off of Sylvanas Windrunner. He had to play his hand carefully. It would not get him into Jaina’s good graces if he so blatantly went against her wishes. Perhaps he would just make an offer that Sylvanas couldn’t refuse. “As you wish, Jaina. I would just caution you to be wary of your mannerisms around the Ranger Captain in public. The townsfolk will read into just about everything.”

Jaina frowned. She didn’t like what he was implying, and even less that he was making it seem as if she were somehow encouraging these rumors with her actions. But she didn’t want to seem spiteful or ungrateful either. After all, the prince was going to get the Grand Magister to teach her. She could handle a few snide remarks and a haughty attitude if it meant learning how to take care of herself. “Sylvanas and I are so rarely in public anyway, but I’ll be sure to remain cautious of anything that I might be doing that could be perceived badly.”

Kael’thas smiled smugly, pulling from memory all the books on human culture he had studied over the last few months – specifically, their marital customs. “I’m just thinking about the future of both of our kingdoms, of course. You are the glue that will unite our nations. I would hate for us to not be able to find a suitable husband for you just because of a few rumors. But you must understand, that my father will not order someone to marry you. There will be volunteers, but I can’t imagine how something like this might affect the number of potential suitors.” He watched as Jaina’s face went pale, and then as the blush crawled beautiful into her cheeks. He bit back a triumphant grin.

Jaina felt her face heating up at the prince’s implications. “I – understand – your Highness. I will think more about my actions and words.”

Kael’thas could see that he was losing her favor, but the jab was a necessary evil. He had to plant that seed of doubt in her mind so it could start to grow. “I must apologize for such unpleasant conversation, Jaina. But I just wanted to you be aware of how it might affect you in the future. This is definitely not why I came here.” He smiled then, as if the last ten minutes had never happened. “Now, how would you like to learn a few spells?”

Jaina’s eyes lit up again. It was if the prince was a master at keeping her off-kilter. She wanted to dismiss him and feign fatigue, but she could not pass up the chance at learning how to control her magic. She tamped down her irritation at his rude comments. “That would be lovely,” she said softly.

Jaina was a quick study. By the end of their lesson, she was able to conjure a mage light and direct it where to go, how bright to shine, and when to extinguish. Kael’thas was beaming at her. She felt a wave of pride well up inside her that all but pushed away the lingering tension between them from their earlier discussions. 

“Brilliant, Jaina. Just brilliant,” Kael’thas praised. “And on your first session! I will go speak to Grand Magister Belo’vir immediately. It may take a couple of weeks for him to rearrange his schedule, but fret not, my Lady, we will have you studying in no time. In the meantime, though, I am always available for more sessions. I will make time for you, if you wish.”

Jaina smiled. “I would like that very much,” she said softly.

As soon as the door closed behind the prince, Sylvanas stumbled out of the bathing chambers, fully dressed, with a look of concern on her face. “Gods I thought he’d never leave!”

Jaina started. She had completely forgotten that Sylvanas was in her bathing chamber. She narrowed her eyes at the elf. “Why didn’t you just come out and sit with us?”

Sylvanas scoffed. “What and suffer through my beloved Prince lecturing me on how wildly inappropriate it was to be using your bathing chamber? Please, I’d rather not.” She shot Jaina a coy look. “Plus I didn’t want to disturb your conversation. I’m sure it wasn’t meant for my ears.”

Jaina blushed softly. “Did you hear?” She can’t imagine having to sit through that conversation again, with Sylvanas no less. But the elf shook her head.

“I heard the knock and I heard his obnoxious greeting, but then I slipped my ears under the water. What warranted a personal visit from our doting Prince is none of my business.” She shrugged. “Once I was out of the bath, I heard muffled conversing, but I didn’t listen in.” She grinned at the girl. “Nothing to worry about, Lady Proudmoore. Your secrets are safe.” She winked at the girl, noting that the blush had deepened.

Jaina huffed. “There was nothing secret. Prince Kael’thas came by to talk to me about starting lessons at the Falthrien Academy."

Sylvanas did her best to plaster on a believable smile. Of course she had heard the entire conversation. Elf hearing was nothing to be scoffed about, but she didn’t need Jaina feeling guilty for something the girl had no control over. _Kael’thas, that arrogant piece of lynx dung! To manipulate Jaina into thinking that her reputation would cost Kul Tiras the alliance with Quel’Thalas._ “That’s fantastic! Do you know when you’ll be starting?”

Jaina shook her head. “Not yet, but possibly in the next couple of weeks or so.” She couldn’t believe it. Everything she’d ever wanted was so close. Then she looked at Sylvanas, brows furrowed. “Do you have magic?” She watched the Ranger Captain’s ear do a funny wiggle, then flick, almost as if they didn’t know how to react to that question. She stifled a giggle at the sight.

Well that was a loaded question. How best to answer? “All elves have magic in them. It’s in our blood, from the Sunwell. Very few are able to wield that magic, however. Rangers are not magically inclined. We are sensitive to it, due to proximity, but we don’t cast as such. Not like the mages.” She thought about her connection to the forest. It wasn’t a lie, outright, just a careful withholding of the truth. Very few people knew of Sylvanas’ true purpose in Quel’thalas. Outside of the royal family and her own family, she wasn’t certain that anyone else knew exactly what the Windrunners had done for them. Of course they knew of her connection to the forest, but she highly doubted they knew just how deeply that connection went.

Jaina nodded. “But you still benefit from the longevity,” she mused.

Sylvanas raised a long brow. “Something like that yes.” She gazed into Jaina’s curious eyes and thought about a conversation she'd had with Tithorea earlier. “How would you like to get out of the city for a bit?”

Jaina started at the abrupt shift in the conversation. “Um, sure?”

Sylvanas laughed. “I have a bit of an issue that has popped up and I need to take a few days to handle it. Outside of Quel’thalas, so it would be more than a day trip. Would that be alright?”

Jaina smiled. No prying eyes or whispering mouths to follow them. It sounded perfect. “That actually sounds amazing. When would we leave?”

Sylvanas tilted her head in awe. This girl would just agree to something without any of the details. “Within the next couple of days. We would be gone just shy of two weeks. We’d most likely get back right in time for you to start your training.” She paused. “I must warn you we won’t be staying at a comfortable city inn. We would be camping, living off the land. Are you amenable?”

Jaina looked up at the elf through thick lashes. “You’ll teach me?”

Sylvanas smiled. “But of course.” Laughing at the girl’s eager nod of affirmation. “Okay, you’ll need to pack lightly, but warmly.”

Jaina couldn't stop smiling as she got herself ready for bed that night. The thought of having Sylvanas all to herself for two whole weeks! No one to interrupt them or whisper rumors behind their backs. She thought about sleeping tucked against Sylvanas' side every night. She finally fell asleep to a warm, yearning feeling that tinged her dreams with the Ranger Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalah kim’alah - My Little Light  
> Dore'shan - Honored Child


End file.
